


Want you to be my first

by clexa4ever



Series: Juliantina One shots [3]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa4ever/pseuds/clexa4ever
Summary: Juliantina's first time.





	Want you to be my first

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a smut one shot but I am not really good at it, however I am trying to improve my writing skills on this type of scenes, I hope you bear with me and any constructive criticism will be welcomed. But please be respectful.

The moment Juliana entered the room with Val walking in behind her closing the door and locking it, her nerves started to get to her. She knew exactly what was going to happen the moment Valentina invited her to her room, and she was feeling excited for it. She couldn’t say that she hadn’t thought about what could possibly feel like to be that intimate with someone and more than anything, for that someone to be Valentina.

She had imagined it but now that it was possibly about to happen, she didn’t know how to feel about it. She was excited, nervous, afraid, a little bit shy, her emotions were kind of all over the place as she came to stand in the middle of the room as she watched Valentina walk, coming to stand in front of her as they looked at each other, both communicating without words being actually spoken between them.

Valentina then took a step and raised her hand to cup Juliana’s cheek before she leaned in and kissed the other girl’s lips, Juliana wasted no time in pulling the taller girl closer to her. The feeling of kissing Valentina was something she had never felt before. Her heart soared in her chest every time Valentina touched her, sometimes she would feel that way with just one look from her. Valentina made her feel things she never expected to feel with anyone.

For Valentina, she had been with other people before. She had been with Lucho a few days before, but she had never felt even remotely close to what she felt by simply kissing Juliana. The girl came into her life and turned it upside down, for the better. Definitely for the better. Juliana’s changed her, the way she saw things, trivial things like sex had been for her. Now, kissing the girl Vale felt as if it was her first time too.

And in a way, it was. She had had sex many times before, in many places, never feeling too shy about it, never giving it a second thought, never caring about what kind of connection there was between them but now, standing here in front of the girl, Valentina was feeling those things, she was feeling shy about it, not only because it was her first time with a girl but because it was her first time with someone she actually was falling in love with.

She was giving a second thought about it, making sure that she really wanted this, and boy did she want this. She wanted Juliana in a way she never wanted anyone before her. The kind of connection she had with Juliana she had never felt with a person before her. Valentina could say that she was falling deeply in love with the other girl and she was hoping that Juliana would catch her and that neither of them would get hurt from this.

Once they pulled back from the kiss, they stared at one another as the nerves started to really get to them as Valentina moved to take the cardigan off of Juliana’s shoulders and the other girl did the same thing with her jacket as she caressed Valentina’s shoulders down to her arms as Vale commented the smoothness of Juliana’s skin before they leaned their foreheads together before Valentina pulled back a little to look at the other girl.

“Estás bien?” Valentina asked as she noticed the nervous look on the other girl’s face.

“Estoy nerviosa,” Juliana said as Valentina told her that she was feeling the same as she leaned in closer to the girl.

“Quieres, quieres que paremos?” Valentina asked. She wanted Juliana to be sure of this, if she didn’t want to go through with it, Valentina would wait for her if she had to.

“No, no quiero que paremos. Creo que es el momento perfecto para darnos cuenta de lo que sentimos,” Juliana said to her firmly and Valentina nodded.

“Ven, tengo una idea,” Valentina said as she grabbed Juliana’s hand and started pulling the girl with her to her bathroom before she opened the shower and turned to look at her.

Valentina grabbed the hem of her shirt before she pulled it over her head, leaving her in only her bra as she noticed Juliana gawking at her which in turn made her chuckle as it turned into giggles before Juliana did the same thing, getting rid of her shirt with Val’s help before they both moved to remove their shoes and their pants leaving them both in only their underwear as Valentina led them to the shower box, letting the warm water hit their skin.

The caress, the gentleness in which they touched each other, it was so intense in its simplicity that it was taking their breath away. The way Valentina held her and caressed her lips with her fingers made Juliana feel a certain desire filling her body with need for the taller girl’s touch. It took Valentina no time before she gently pushed Juliana against the wall and finally claimed her lips. The feeling of their skin touching was driving Valentina mad with want but she tried to pace herself for Juliana’s sake.

They stayed kissing like that for a while before neither Valentina nor Juliana was comfortable with waiting any longer. They pulled back from the intense kiss as their breaths mixed with one another’s as they left no distance between them. The older girl then turned the shower off before she reached up and grabbed two towels before she pulled them out of the shower and started helping dry Juliana off who did the same for her before they both moved back to the room with Juliana sitting down on the bed and making her way to the headboard as Valentina crawled on top of her holding herself up by her arms.

“Juls, estás segura que quieres eso? Yo puedo esperar hasta que estes segura,” Valentina said making sure the other girl knew she cared about her more than just for sex.

“Estoy segura. Quiero que mi primer vez sea contigo, aqui y ahora,” Juliana said and Valentina nodded. It was the confirmation she needed before she move down to kiss Juliana before she started trailing kisses down from her mouth to her cheek, then to her neck as she made her way down before she felt Juliana’s hands going to her back and unclasping her bra as Valentina helped shrug it off of her body as she looked at Juliana while the girl stared at her breasts.

She then moved once again for the kiss before pulling Juliana to sit up so she could do the same thing to her so as she kept kissing the girl, she reached behind her and also unclasped her bra before gently pulling it off of the girl’s body as she gently guided Juliana to lay down again as it was Vale’s turn to gawk at her. She had never felt attracted to other women’s bodies, but she couldn’t say she has ever been more attracted to someone’s body, men or women, than she was right now for the girl currently laying down beneath her.

“Eres perfecta. Hermosa,” Valentina said before Juliana whined and she quickly resumed her work as she began to trail kisses down Juliana’s neck, before finally coming to her breast as Valentina took one of them into her mouth, sucking on it. The moan that came out of Juliana’s mouth went straight to the middle of her legs as it only prompted her further as she kept doing it, eliciting the same response before she moved to the other one giving the same treatment before she decided to venture further down.

Valentina started kissing down Juliana’s abs before she looked up and at the girl as if she was asking for permission and when Juliana nodded, Valentina softly removed the other girl’s panty. Then, she started kissing Juliana’s thigh making her way up until she came to the girl’s center and started licking it. Juliana let out a moan at the feeling of Valentina’s tongue on her mound. She had never felt like that, it was exhilarating, and Valentina certainly knew how to tease her by either licking or sucking. She was driving her insane.

“Val, yo te necesito, dentro de mi,” Juliana said, more like begged and Valentina was more than ready to comply before she came back up and kissed Juliana on the lips.

“Sí quieres parar, es solo decir que yo paro, okay?” Valentina said and Juliana nodded before Valentina entered a finger inside of her, making her arch her back in both pain and pleasure.

“Respira, bien,” Valentina kept saying to her and she followed her instruction and very soon, the pain was gone, and Valentina started moving her finger in and out and Juliana kept moaning at the feeling as Valentina watched her and couldn’t think of a sexier vision than the one she had right now. She became bold and introduced a second finger and Juliana’s nails dug into her back and Vale couldn’t help the pool that formed between her legs at that.

Valentina kept the pace as she kept watching Juliana, feeling her own arousal soar at every sound that was coming from the girl. And as she watched the younger girl, she could only think of how much in love she was with Juliana. Sex had never felt so good, pleasuring someone else has never made her feel the way she is feeling now seeing the girl come undone beneath her. It was by far, no comparison the best experience she ever had, and she had not even gotten to her own needs yet. Was this what people called making love? Because to her, it certainly was.

It didn’t take long after that for Juliana to reach her climax, as Valentina felt her walls clench around her fingers, as she kept them inside helping Juliana ride out her orgasm before the girl was left a panting mess and Valentina removed her fingers before coming to lay down beside her as she watched the girl with what she was sure was love reflected on her eyes. As Juliana turned her head to look at her, with the same look on her face.

“Estás bien?” Valentina asked her and Juliana nodded her head.

“Si, eso fue increíble,” Juliana said, and Valentina nodded with a smile on her face. She was glad she could make the girl’s first time a pleasurable experience. And then, she was taken by surprise when Juliana moved to be on top of her.

“Hey, no tienes que hacer nada,” Valentina said as she looked at the young Valdéz.

“Pero yo quiero así que déjame cuidar de ti,” Juliana said and there was no way that Val could deny her a second time, so she simply nodded and let Juliana have her way with her body and boy, was she a quick learner. It took her no time to have Valentina begging her for more and when she orgasmed, it was so powerful that she couldn’t help the tear that fell down on her face as Juliana came to kiss her and kiss the tear away.

There were no words needed. The moment spoke for itself. Their touch expressed everything words couldn’t. With one look, they conveyed everything they were feeling, and the messages were understood so there was nothing left to be said. With that in mind, Valentina pulled the covers over them and hugged Juliana from behind as she pulled the girl as closer as it was humanly possible before she pressed a kiss to the girl’s neck.

“Buenas noches Chiquita,” Valentina said as she closed her eyes.

“Buenas noches, Morrita,” Juliana replied as they let sleep claim them, both falling asleep with a content smile on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> Estás bien? - Are you okay?  
> Estoy nerviosa- I am nervous  
> Quieres, quieres que paremos?- Do you want us to stop?  
> No, no quiero que paremos. Creo que es el momento perfecto para darnos cuenta de lo que sentimos- No, I don't want us to stop. I think that this is the perfect moment to realize what we feel for each other.  
> Ven, tengo una idea- Come, I have an idea  
> Juls, estás segura que quieres eso? Yo puedo esperar hasta que estes segura- Juls, are you sure you want this? I can wait until you are.  
> Estoy segura. Quiero que mi primer vez sea contigo, aqui y ahora,- I am sure. I want my first time to be with you, right here right now  
> Eres perfecta. Hermosa- You are perfect. Beautiful.  
> Val, yo te necesito, dentro de mi- Val, I need you, inside of me  
> Sí quieres parar, es solo decir que yo paro, okay?-If you want to stop, you just need to say so and I will stop, okay?  
> Respira, bien- Breathe, good  
> Estás bien?- Are you okay?  
> Si, eso fue increíble-Yes, this was amazing  
> Hey, no tienes que hacer nada-Hey, you don't have to do anything  
> Pero yo quiero así que déjame cuidar de ti-But I want to so let me take care of you  
> Buenas noches- Good night


End file.
